


Whispers

by glitteringeva



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Comfort, F/F, Hurt, au where blake didn't leave the white fang, background tauradonna, but it's pretty obvious what happened, i don't romanticise it i promise, mentions of abuse, no abuse on screen, rwby rare pair week, rwbyrarepairweek, the bad kind of tauradonna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringeva/pseuds/glitteringeva
Summary: In a world where Blake never left the White Fang she finds comfort in the embrace of someone who’s in a similar situation.





	Whispers

Sometimes the castle haunted her in her nightmares. Still, every time she saw it with her own eyes it was worse than in her memory. Adam told her not to be afraid, not to join him if it scared her so much, and he was always angry when he said that, but he couldn't know why she had to. Then he sent her to talk to her friend, and he always said it as if she was a child who had befriended a dog, and then she was alone for how long the meeting would take.

Their first kiss was always almost shy. Soft. They grew more passionate and Emerald always touched her hair at some point, and at some point her kisses tasted like desperation and chocolate. Blake most vividly remembered those kisses late at night when Adam's breath next to her was slow and calm. She remembered the smell of Emerald's hair, her soft lips and the sound of her hitched breath when she came.

"I missed you", Emerald whispered. Sometimes Blake felt like everything between them wasn't more than a whisper. Careful touches so they wouldn't leave any marks. Words no one else could ever hear.

Blake kissed her neck and for a moment she thought how nice it would be to stay with her like this. But time was the one thing they both couldn't afford to forget.

She turned around to put her bra back on and felt fingertips ghosting over her back. The bruises still hurt. She didn't need to answer any of the questions Emerald had, she didn't need to make up any excuses.

They got dressed without saying a word. Made the bed look like nothing had happened. When Blake rearranged the pillows she suddenly felt Emerald’s breath on her neck, her arms wrap around her from behind. She closed her eyes. Emerald always managed to make her feel warm in a way nothing else could.

“Do you still feel bad for this?”, Blake asked.  

“No.” Emerald pulled her on the bed with her, but Blake couldn’t look at her while talking about this, so she rested her head on her stomach and closed her eyes.

“He does it, too”, she said while Emerald stroked her cheek, ran her fingers through her hair and carefully over the black fur of her ears. “He should be enough, everything I need, but I still need you.”

“He doesn’t care, Blake.”

Blake turned her head away. It was an unspoken rule between them that they didn’t comment on these things as long as the other didn’t mention it. But now she had and Emerald wouldn’t hold back with her opinion. Sometimes it scared her what she would have to say about Adam. Sometimes it scared her what she would say about him herself it she were completely honest with herself for once. “He does. It would hurt him.”

“Because he thinks he owns you.”

“And she doesn’t?”

Emerald froze for a moment. Blake could hear Emerald’s heartbeat, still feel her warmth. She felt like if Emerald hadn’t been there she would just be falling and falling with nothing to hold onto. What if her words had hurt her? What if she would just throw her out? “Of course she does”, Emerald said eventually. “Everything is just about her. She cares about me being there for her, but not… me.”

“Then why don’t you leave her? Why do you stay?”

Emerald took a deep breath. “If I did I couldn’t see you anymore.”

Blake took her hand and kissed her fingertips. She felt numb. She had never considered Emerald making decisions based on her and it scared her more than anything. Because that meant her decisions were also affecting Emerald. Because it meant she had harmed her without even thinking about it, without even realising she could. “I’m sorry”, she whispered. “You shouldn’t stay because of me.”

“It’s my choice.” Her voice was harsh. “Not yours.”

“But it’s stupid.” She sat up and turned around to look at her. “I’m not worth it.”

Emerald kissed her harshly, her teeth scratching over her lips. “Shut up. Don’t ever say that again.”

“But-“

“She’s not worth it, but I am still here because of you.” She kissed her again, this time so softly Blake felt like she was about to cry. “The worst thing is that what makes you worth it is that you would never expect that of me.”

“Maybe no one should.” She leaned her head against Emerald’s shoulder. “What if I asked you to leave without me?”

“What if I asked you to leave with me?”

“I can’t.” The answer came so fast she almost thought it was because she wanted to keep herself from even thinking about it. “He would never forgive me.” It sounded lame, even to her. “After everything he made me do, what do I even do without him?”

“You don’t do anything.” Emerald stroked her back. “But we can do so many things. We have a choice. We both did horrible things in the past, but wouldn’t it be the better thing to do to stop doing horrible things now?” She softly kissed her temple. “One good deed for every horrible thing we did, how does that sound?”

“No.” Blake raised her head and looked at her. Emerald always made the impossible come true. That she could feel warm again. That she could smile again. That maybe she could be someone without him. She had to tell her, but not right now. There were so many things she still wanted to tell her, so much she owed her, and so much she had to make right again. The least was not making her stay here any longer. “Make it two. Two for every bad thing we have done.”


End file.
